Teenage Dream
by The Poison Sunflower
Summary: Just a one-shot Kogan song-fic, based on "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry


A/N: so its thanksgiving break and im gonna be working my ass off to update all my fanfics, lol

Disclaimer: i dont own btr, teenage dream, or anything else you may reconize

**Teenage Dream (Kogan)**

Logan POV

_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down…down_

Nobody ever made me feel this way before. Not Camille, not James, not Carlos, nobody. Kendall. Kendall Knight was the only person in this world that made me feel this way.

_Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February, you'll be my valentine…valentine_

Everything about him gave me this special tingle inside. His eyes, his smile, the way he talks, his nose, even his eyebrows! Every time he smiles at me, my stomach fills with butterflies. Every time he talks to me, I just want to hug him and never let him go.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Some nights I stay awake and just think about him, think about all the times we've talked, we've had some good times. But I also think of how I'm going to tell him how I feel, should I? How will he react? Will he feel the same way? Will he laugh at me? I've been thinking about this for over a month, and I still have no idea how I'm going to tell him. For all I know, this weekend could be the time.

_We drove to Cali and we got drunk on the beach_

_We got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

"We're gonna have so much fun." Kendall said as we were driving to Calabasas for the weekend, just me and Kendall. Kendall wanted to go to some convention, James and Carlos were busy with Rachael and Stephenie, so it was just me and him.

"Yeah, too bad James and Carlos couldn't come." I said, my stomach was already in knots from my extreme nervousness.

"Yeah, but they'd probably set the place on fire anyway." Kendall agreed.

I let out a chuckle, but didn't say anything else. We stayed silent for about 15 minutes until we reached the convention. We stayed there for about an hour, then we left, reaching the hotel about 8:30. As soon as we got to our room Kendall fell onto the bed.

"That was so fun." He said, still looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah it was." I responded, my nervousness coming back yet again.

"Hey Logan?" Kendall asked, sitting up.

"Yeah Kendall?" I said looking at him.

"Are you feeling ok?" Kendall asked.

"Of course, why?" I lied. All I wanted to say was 'I love you' but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"I dunno, you just seem, not yourself." Kendall said.

"Eh, I guess I'm just a little tired." I responded.

"Oh, well let's just relax and watch tv." Kendall said.

"Alright." I agreed, sitting down on the foot of the bed.

"You can come up here." Kendall said, patting the empty space next to him. So I got up and sat next to him, my stomach filling with butterflies. Kendall flipped through the channels, ultimately putting on sponge bob.

"Wow Kendall." I said chuckling.

"What? Spongebob is a beast!" Kendall said, laughing with me. After that, we just watched the tv, Spongebob ended, followed by Victorious.

"Oh my god I love this show!" Kendall said, standing up and almost falling off the bed.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." I responded.

"No, its AWESOME!" Kendall said, still standing up on the bed. "HERE I AM! ONCE AGAIN! FEELIN LOST BUT NOW AND THEN, I BREATH IT IN, TO LET IT GO!" Kendall sang at the top of his lungs.

"Are you on a sugar high again?" I asked, standing up on the bed next to Kendall.

"No, why?" Kendall asked, looking at me.

"Because the last time you were on a sugar high you jumped on the dinner table and sang 'Sexyback' then you passed out." I explained.

"Oh yeah, that was fun." Kendall said, sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah, It was pretty funny." I said, sitting down next to him.

"Remember when James started using the mangerine spray again?" Kendall said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"And one day he got high off it?" Kendall asked, jogging my memory.

"Yes! And he wrote that song!" I said, laughing.

"'The orange unicorns are meeting me in candyland!' Remember when he played it?" Kendall said, laughing with me.

"We've had some good times." I said.

"Yes we have." Kendall agreed.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound being the tv, until Kendall spoke.

"Hey Logan, you know what I've always wanted to do?" Kendall asked, breaking the silence.

"No, what?" I asked.

"I've always wanted to build a fort out of sheets." Kendall said.

"Have you been listening to 'Teenage Dream' again?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes, yes I have." Kendall responded, "So will you do it with me?"

"Ok, I will." I said, giving in. I got up to grab some sheets.

"Yes!" Kendall said, getting up and grabbing two chairs. I draped the sheets over the chairs and then we went inside.

"Yay!" Kendall said, clapping his hands together like a five year old.

"Kendall, you are hilarious." I said.

"Thank you." Kendall replied. "You know Logan, there's something else I've always wanted to do."

"What might that be? Jump off a cliff?" I asked jokingly.

"No, this." Kendall said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine. When it was over I just sat there. Speechless.

"Logan? Logan?" Kendall asked, before pulling the sheet off, letting the light in. I was just sitting there, wide-eyed, and my mouth hanging open."Oh….my….god." I said, I just couldn't believe it.

"Oh my god Logan did I go too far?" Kendall asked.

I think what I did next shocked him, I went with my instincts, I leaned forward and kissed him.

"You…. Feel the same way?" I asked, looking up at Kendall.

"Do you?" Kendall asked me.

"Yes, I always did." I responded.

"So did I." Kendall said, pulling me into a hug.

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_


End file.
